Double Birthday Surprise
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Bethanie and Dean have been together for nearly two years. They both have life changing news for each other. Birthday one shot for Hailey Egan Cena.


Bethanie Gibson opened her eyes to the smell of coffee brewing in the kitchen and smiled. A few seconds later, she heard a pan hit the floor followed by a string of profanities. She had to laugh. That could only mean her boyfriend Dean was making her breakfast for her birthday. She'd be doing the same thing for him in a few days. She still had to laugh that their birthdays were so close together. She laughed again when she remembered that her sister Natalie and her boyfriend Roman had the same situation.

She and Natalie had met Roman and Dean when they'd moved into the apartment next door. The girls had gone out for a jog and forgotten the keys to their apartment. They waited in the apartment next door until the building super could come and unlock the door. It had been too matches made in heaven and they'd been with their respective boyfriends for nearly two years now. She heard footsteps down the hallway and the bedroom door opened. She laughed seeing Dean there in her frilly apron covered in what appeared to be pancake batter. She noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen and looked at him.

"Happy Birthday. I tried to make you breakfast. It didn't go well. So we can go out if you want." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"You didn't have to try and make me breakfast but it is sweet that you wanted to." He smiled at her and took her hand.

"You're my girl and it's my job to take care of you." She leaned in and kissed him again. "Since breakfast didn't go so well, how about I give you your present now and then I take you out to dinner tonight?" Bethanie smiled and nodded. He walked over to the dresser and opened out the drawer. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He had never been one to be overly nervous. But his life was about to change and it all depended on her reaction to her gift. He turned to look at her, her blonde hair slightly mussed from sleeping, sitting cross legged on the bed and smiled. He'd been in love with this girl since the day they'd met. He walked over to her with the small box in his hand and looked at her again, butterflies the size of bats rolling around in his stomach.

"I've been thinking about this for a while. And when Roman went shopping to pick out Natalie's engagement ring, I went with him. Oh, shit…..he's going to ask her at Christmas. Don't tell her okay? Anyway, Bethanie Gibson, I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never met anyone so…spontaneous and crazy and absolutely perfect for me. I couldn't picture my life without you in it and you would give me the greatest gift you could ever give me if you would do me the honor of marrying me." He said as he opened the box and revealed the ring to her. She looked at him, tears in her eyes and nodded.

"Of course I'll marry you." He smiled and put the ring on her finger. He leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at him. "Can I give you your gift now?" He looked at her. "I know it's two days early but, I can't wait." He laughed and kissed her again and nodded. She reached over into the nightstand and pulled out the brightly wrapped box. "I know it's wrapped in Christmas paper but…." He smiled and kissed her and pulled the bow off before he opened the box. He looked at the picture in the box and then looked up at her smiling.

"Seriously?" She nodded.

"I found out for sure a few days ago. After I got so sick at Thanksgiving at my mom's house. Natalie went with me. She's been busting at the seams. I'm due in September." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her passionately. He pulled away for a minute to pull the apron off and threw it to the floor. He kissed her again, his hands unbuttoning the pajama top and letting it fall to the floor. She pulled at his wife beater, letting it join the rest of the clothes on the floor. He kissed his way down her body, taking the rest of her pajamas with him as he went. And then, he went to work on her. His mouth, his tongue, his fingers, all bringing her endless pleasure. She moaned against the quiet in the room, urging him to continue, pleading with him to give her more. He pulled his head up and pulled his pants off before guiding himself into her. They both moaned. Sex had always been amazing between them. But this felt different somehow. Different in a way that was more amazing than either of them could have realized. They both came together and he laid back on the bed with her resting on his chest.

"This has been the best birthday ever." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and kissed him. It had been the best birthday ever. And it was the beginning of many more to come.


End file.
